


About whence Drift began to have children.

by Gonshyk, siberat



Series: Children of tentacle monster [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberat/pseuds/siberat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus invites Drift examine an abandoned ship. And how it turned out to Drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draft

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Дрифт/тентакли и последствия](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/108460) by Rartana. 



> Autor of original text - Rartara, beta of original text - Armorspark

“I don’t think that it is good idea,” Drift questioned the appropriateness of inspection of abandoned ship: not single hole in the hull, but the ship was abandoned.  
“And I think we should go there pay a visit together, a little entertainment for us,” Rodimus sat on the table and carelessly swung his feet, he clearly enjoyed himself. “We just pick ship's log.”  
Drift agreed sincerely hoping that Rodimus wouldn't throw out any stunt and they wouldn't get stuck on the ship. Little did he know that it wouldn't be the red Captain that would end up getting into trouble! ****  
Rather strange was the fact that it was very humid on the ship, although artificial climate system worked just fine; but something gurgled and water was dripping from the ceiling. Rodimus nervously jerked his spoiler.  
“Drift? Why are so quiet?” Captain turned and felt coolant surging: Drift was not behind his back!  
“Dri-iii-ift!”  
Scream echoed through the corridors, but the recipient did not hear it: Drift was dragged to the lower levels of the ship, in to the region of the reactor. Strong green tentacles held him by force, depriving him of swords and strongly squeezing his vocalizer. He was so restrained, he couldn't even bite it back.  
Finally cocoon of tentacles fell apart and he got stretched up in the air– his servos had placed behind his helmet, legs spread apart. No-o, no way, I have to get out of here – Drift jerked like crazy, but it was for nothing: he was held tight, tension was increasing, and it became impossible to kick. He squinted with apprehension at tentacles-freely scurrying all around his body.  
One of them, thinner, wormed its way under the chest armor; Drift tensed and tried to pinch it, but it was slippery and wet, when liquid got into one of the ports of the chest, mech howled as he got nasty short circuiting. Second damn tentacle at all fills port. Mech growled and tried again to free or pinch damned tentacles, which crawled under his armor – but… Sensors received stimulation, pleasant, slag it, stimulation!  
Drift wheezed from pulsating tentacles in ports; he did not even notice as others, bigger, cracked locks of his pelvis armor, distracting him by rubbing his thighs. Swords mech already prayed Primus, cursed Rodimus and prepared to die here, tortured and torn by tentacles.  
The temperature of his body rose and lubricant already dripped from most of his joints, although he did not get a single spark of electricity. Tentacles finally coped with pelvis armor, not without help of the fact that Drift's system, unable to withstand such abuse, activated the interface protocols.  
Tentacles pulsed stronger in his chest ports, thick stranding of several tentacles hammered into his valve. Drift dropped out of the relaxed state and yelled, more from surprise and a sharp attack on the valve sensors. Liquid from the tentacles, in which he was covered, from feet up to helmet, interacted with lubricant, because of that the sensors responded several times brighter.  
Quarter of groon later Drift himself was rocking his hips, demanding more - everything faded next to the desire to interface. He was dripping to the floor, with his every movement drops of lubricant and liquids from tentacle monster scattered everywhere. Mech felt great, he obeyed the visions within himself; started to trigger more fundamental protocols - Spark was hot, but did not feel partner’s Spark, and armor didn’t open, but frame…  
Drift only grunted when tentacles invaded deeper in him - somewhere under gestation chamber or even into it; his worn to a frazzle, mercilessly used frame, easily let the thick tentacle in and the mech surrendered to the feelings, only much later realized that he is being... filled! Processor abruptly cleared, and the stimulation became less; he watched in horror as his abdominal plates bended.  
And he was not surprised when the voice in his processor, required submission and to take care of the "kids"; so did the commands about care and caution that getting rid of the offspring was not worth trying. As a result, Drift - such an exhausted beauty, tortured and with large bulging belly, was descended on the hands of stunned Rodimus, who automatically issued a "thank you" and ran away from this terrible ship.  
He even threw the sword with which he wanted to hack the monster to death in order to save his beautiful third in command; he would say to the rest of the crew that he destroyed the beast, but what happened to Drift?  
Drift suffered a humiliating examination, only occasionally hissing at Ratchet, when he touched his torn thighs: ok, he's gestating, ok, it is not clear from whom, well, screw it all! It would be nice to get some sleep now away from those pitying looks, especially after doc confirmed that he was not in danger and extracting developing "children" was not possible, which fatally hurt the carrier. Surrounding mechs had put on sad faces; swords mech looked at them sleepy and a little angry: phew, after extracting - once they appear, let them live. No wonder the monster chose Drift - voice of his basic programs was much stronger than that of Rodimus.  
****  
Drift was asleep in the cabin: “kids” should have appeared soon, but they needed energy, and there was only one way to get it...  
“Are you sleeping now?” Rodimus sat beside him and put his hand on Drift’s abdominal plates.  
“No, Rodimus…” - Drift was not given a chance to finish, Rodimus kissed swords mech; after all, he was the one who dragged him there - captain should be responsible for all the consequences… if only he could lay Drift down more appropriately, his belly prevented him getting into a familiar pose. He radiated invocatory field, almost everyone around felt desire to protect the carrier, and then drag him to a secluded place and properly frag him.  
Drift felt the heat of Rodimus' frame and succumbed - he needed interface, in order for “kids” to finally appear, and having a second alpha will be useful. Swords mech approvingly groaned as he felt captain opened the pelvis armor... and, of course, later he would make up for everything! In the meantime, it was possible to relax and, be cranky later – his partners hot connector planged into his valve.  
First, second, sixth - Rodimus thought that Drift would never reboot into a long offline. Drift, quickly recovered from the reboot in a few clicks and would not let go of Rodimus connector, demanding more and more. Miserable captain was exhausted when Drift finally let him go and sweetly snorted. Rodimus was unable to crawl away and dozed nearby, hoping that the interface is not required for a while, and he was exhausted to the tip of his spoiler - but he still had to be stroking him, otherwise he'd say - that there was too little petting…  
***  
Rodimus doubtfully eyed Drift, cooing over six green lumps with micro tentacles – luckily others were not viable, just pieces protoflesh; Ratchet instantly got rid of them.  
“Uh-uh, and what we will do with them?” Rodimus glanced at squeaking lumps.  
“Raise them!” Drift stated unconditionally and captain realized that he had bitten off more than he could chew.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technicaly it's not new one it's rewtite of the older one, but with additions and improvements. And it became biger.  
> I was looking for beta reader, but I was more lucky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now there will be 2 parts.

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Drift questioned the appropriateness of the inspection of abandoned ship: not single hole was in the hull, but the ship was abandoned.

“And I think we should go there to pay a visit together, as little entertainment for us,” Rodimus said as he sat on the table and carelessly swung his feet. He was apparently enjoying himself. Discovering the ship had been a suspenseful joy: Rodimus was bored, and picking up the ship on their scanners had been a chance for an adventure. An adventure the sports car could not give up.

Drift agreed, hoping that Rodimus wouldn't pull any stunt and they wouldn't get stuck on the ship. Little did he know that it wouldn't be the red Captain that would end up getting into trouble! 

***  
It was rather strange that the climate was very humid on the ship, even with the artificial climate system working fine. Something gurgled overhead, and liquid was dripping from the ceiling. Rodimus nervously jerked his spoiler in response to the liquid splashing upon him. 

“Drift? Why are you so quiet?” The captain turned and felt his coolant surging: Drift was not behind his back!

“Dri-iii-ift!”

The sound of the scream echoed through the corridors, but the recipient did not hear it: Drift was dragged to the lower levels of the ship, into the region of the reactor. Holding him by force, strong green tentacles deprived him of not only his swords, but his vocalizer as well. Feeling a sense of terror and helplessness, Drift could neither defend himself nor cry out for help.

Finally, the cocoon of tentacles loosened but did not release their grip. Drift was stretched up in the air with his servos placed behind his helmet and his legs spread apart. 'No-o, no way, I have to get out of here' Drift thought as he jerked like crazy. His escape attempt was for nothing: he was held tight, and with the tension increasing, it soon became impossible to kick. He squinted with apprehension at the tentacles that were freely scurrying all around his body.

One of the thinner tentacles wormed its way under the chest armor. However, the tentacle was slippery and wet, and upon being pinched, a gooey liquid was released into one of the chest's ports. Drift howled in pain as he got a nasty short circuit that shot a sharp electric shock through his body.

A second damned tentacle rubbed at his interface panel. Drift growled at the intrusion on such a sensitive spot and once again tried to free himself from the tentacle's grasp. Pinching at them didn't work for they managed to crawl under his armor and began wiggling against his valve's sensors. "Slag it!" Drift shouted in frustration as the tentacle's movement stimulated his sensors.

Drift wheezed from the pulsating tentacles in his ports. Distracted by the sensation of other tentacles messaging his thighs, he did not even notice as other bigger tentacles cracked the locks of his pelvis armor. The swords mech already prayed to Primus, cursed Rodimus, and prepared to die here while being tortured and torn by the tentacles.

The temperature of his body rose and lubricant dripped from most of his joints even without the current of electricity. Tentacles finally broke through his pelvis armor, aided by the fact that Drift's system was not able to withstand such abuse and activated the interface protocols.

The tentacles pulsed stronger in his chest ports while a thick strand of several tentacles hammered into his valve. Dropping out of the relaxed state, Drift yelled in surprise as a sharp attack was made on the valve sensors: the pleasure he received was much more intense than any experience before. The liquid from the tentacles, which covered Drift from pede to helm, interacted with the lubricant flowing from his valve, causing the mech's sensors to respond several times brighter.

A quarter of a groon later, no longer was he repulsed by the intruding tentacles, Drift was now rocking his hips into the sensation as he demanded more. Everything else, every worry, every fear, vanished and was replaced with the desire to interface. Upon every movement from his quivering frame, trans fluid from his valve as well as the gooey liquid from the tentacle monster was scattered everywhere.

Drift felt incredible. With half-lidded optics and pleasured moans, the swords mech submitted to the visions that he saw within himself. The silent demands from the tentacle monster was rather soothing; in their presence, Drift felt safe, protected, filled, and most of all wanted. The euphoric mood started to trigger his more fundamental protocols. 

His spark felt hot as it swelled and spun within his spark chamber. Drift flared out his spark in an attempt to feel another, but no other spark was felt from his foreign partner. This absence was mildly painful for his spark chamber wouldn't open without the presence of another. Drift let out a whine as his frame warmed up, desiring much more than was given to him.

Drift's optics shot wide open as he received exactly what he asked for: the tentacles invaded him deeper inside him. Drift grunted as he felt the tentacles travel somewhere under the gestation chamber. Or maybe even inside it: he couldn't tell. All he could tell was he felt good, even though his frame was being mercilessly used. And all Drift could do was surrender to the feelings of bliss as a thick tentacle slid inside his valve and pushed itself deep inside.

The white mech grunted as he felt his valve being stretched. Shots of pleasure rang through his body as the tentacle pushed its way all the way in. There was no doubt of the tentacle being inside his gestation chamber now. Biting his lip, Drift tried to decide how to feel about this type of invasion. On one hand, the sensation was weird and nothing like he felt before. On the other hand, he never recalled feeling this good- nor this filled- ever before in his life.

With another startled gasp, Drift wiggled his body as yet another odd sensation flooded his processor. His abdomen felt tight. It started out feeling like he just ate a big meal. However, it soon intensified to the point of painful. Shifting his body, the swords mech attempted to alleviate the discomfort, but nothing worked. Looking down, Drift's processor abruptly cleared and the stimulation suddenly became less as he watched in horror as his abdominal plates bent outward.

'Take care of the kids...' The voice that filled Drift's processor said along with the sensation of joy, love, and fulfillment. His processor was then flooded with the feeling of terror at the thought of getting rid of the kids. 'It simply would not be worth it,' the voice in his helm cautioned. 'It is best to care for them.'

Drift didn't have to speak for the tentacle monster to know he understood. The red and white mech, such an exhausted beauty who was tortured with an enlarged bulging belly, was lowered into the hands of a stunned Rodimus.

Rodimus had been standing there for a bit, watching the grotesque sight in front of him. His third in command was just out of reach, and nothing the captain did caused the release of his friend, even when he attempted to hack at the tentacles with a sword. Feeling at a loss of what to do, Rodimus threw the sword at the beast.

Upon seeing the tentacles remove themselves from the swords mech's body, Rodimus sighed in relief. When the now heavier body was relinquished into his arms, he automatically muttered out a thank you and instantly turned back for the ship. Suddenly, his adventure didn't seem fun anymore. If anyone of the crew asked, he would just say he heroically saved Drift by destroying the beast.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending.

Back in his own quarters, Drift slept in his berth. The 'kids' should appear soon-at least they better with all the fussing they were doing. Like many other nights, Drift was awoken by the movement inside his swollen belly. Rubbing a servo along his belly helped to momentarily soothe their actions, but would never last long.

The babies needed to be fed. How he knew this, he didn't know. All throughout his carrying period, tidbits of information popped up from somewhere deep in his processor to help him through this time. He consumed more energon ever since he became impregnated, but that would not solve this current situation. His babies needed energy, and there was only one way to get it.“Are you sleeping now?” Rodimus asked as he sat beside him and put his hand on Drift’s abdominal plates.  
“No, Rodimus-” Drift was not given a chance to finish for Rodimus kissed the swords mech. It was he who was the one who dragged him there, and he should be the responsible one for all the consequences. If only he could make his third in command feel better. Breaking the kiss, Rodimus sadly looked into the swords mechs optics.

"Drift," the red and yellow mech muttered. " I'm so sorry..."

"Frag me," Drift responded faintly and spread his legs. 

Rodimus questioningly looked at the other mech, but upon feeling Drift's body radiate an invocatory field, he was filled with a desire to protect the carrier. Hearing Drift whine was enough to put himself into action and Rodimus succumbed to Drift's need to be interfaced. 

The swords mech let out a pleasured moan upon feeling servos gently glide over his thighs and move to his pelvic armor. With precise movements, the armor was removed to expose the already dripping valve. Rodimus licked his lips as he traced a digit over the external node and down the rubber entrance of the port. He smiled to himself upon hearing Drift gasp and feeling the heat radiate from his partner's body.

While his valve was being played with, Drift thought if this was too much to ask from his Captain? Was he stepping out of his lines? Sneaking a glance at the sports car, Drift pushed the thought of burdening his captain from his mind: Rodimus was clearly enjoying himself. Plus, he would make up for this demand later-he would make up for everything. In the meantime, he just had to relax and give into the lusty desires.

"Just take me already," Drift whined. While the touching Rodimus did felt right, the desire to feed his babies grew so much stronger that anything that didn't involve interfacing became a tease.

"But-"

"But nothing," Drift groaned as he bucked his hips and ran his hands down the side of the belly. "I need it so badly!" Having a second alpha would be beneficial not only to himself, but the kids as well. 

Rodimus gave in to his partner's demands. After removing his fingers from the valve, he carefully positioned himself on the berth between Drift's legs. After removing his pelvic armor and opening his spike cover, Rodimus palmed his spike and began to gently stroke. He worked himself up, and one his spike was fully erect, he crawled over his moaning partner's body.

"Please," Drift begged once again as he rocked his hips. 

"Patience," Rodimus huffed as he propped Drift's hips up on some pillows and lined his spike up with the needy valve. Before the captain was able to push himself gently in, a pair of legs needily wrapped around his hips and pulled forward, causing his connector to plunged deeply into his valve.  
Feeling that valve quiver had simply felt so amazing-that is until it was past the fifth time. Rodimus craved Drift to drop off into a much needed-and long- recharge. Instead, Drift would lose himself and fall into the world's quickest reboot. Every time the red and yellow mech would attempt to remove himself from the valve, the swords mech would online and clamp his legs around the other's waist.

“More,” Drift lustily demanded as he already started wiggling his hips.

Rodimus wanted to complain, but he could not refuse after seeing the raw desire on Drift's face. Slamming his cock deep inside the port, Rodimus took the time to lean over his demanding lover and place a quick kiss to his lips. "You are gonna be the death of me."

Drift replied with a cheeky grin. He clung on tightly with his legs. Once the pumping began again, he rested his head back and panted to avoid overheating as all his valve's nodes felt like they were on fire! His spark pulsed faster as his cooling fans clicked on hi-speed. He also felt the excitement from the babies inside his chambers. He felt a feeling of satisfaction from them and he was glad he was doing a good job for them.

Suddenly, Rodimus was groaning above him. His optics shot wide open as his spike buried deep inside the clenching valve. Rodimus grunted out his overload as Drift screamed below him. After a moment of heavy breathing to cool down his body, Rodimus cautiously glanced at his partner. He feared the mech would want to go yet another round!

Releasing his grip with his thighs, Drift allowed Rodimus to disconnect from him. He let out a moan of satisfaction as he rubbed his belly. He felt the berth move next to him and peering to his side, he saw his captain sigh in exhaustion. He knew he wore him out, and while he felt sorry for it, he would make up for it later. 

"Roddy," Drift said and chuckled when the other mech looked at him in shock. "One more thing."

"Driiift!" Rodimus whined, but to his surprise it was his servo he wanted. Guided by the swords mech, Rodimus' hand was placed on the swollen abdomen. His servo was guided around the belly in slow circles. He heard Drift purr with delight.

"That's it, Drift murmured. "Keep rubbing.... Like that."  
Rodimus did as he was told. He spent a decent amount of time rubbing at the belly, and every time he would stop, Drift would stir and whine. Rodimus took to rubbing the belly right away and did his best to keep rubbing no matter how tired he was. "Primus," Rodimus muttered to himself. " What have I gotten myself into?"

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with the picture completely to another topic. And then started to appear more and more new details.  
> Pictures that relevant to this work is there http://569413.tumblr.com/ under tag comic about tentacle monster children.  
> It may be continued.


End file.
